1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having a blur-correction function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally known devices such as a blur-correcting device correcting a blur of an optical axis in an image-capturing optical system, an imaging device including such a blur-correcting device. Some of these devices correct a blur by physically moving a part of the image-capturing optical system or an image sensor (or a film). Some others divide the exposure time to repeat image capturing and then compose a number of generated images in accordance with the number of the divisions, thereby correcting a blur (for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3424666).
However, the aforesaid device which corrects a blur by physically moving part of the image-capturing optical system or the image sensor (or the film), requires an optical system appropriate for the blur correction and a driving unit driving the optical system, which causes a problem of size increase and complication of the device.
Further, the aforesaid device which divides the exposure time to repeat image capturing and then composes generated images in the dividing number, thereby correcting a blur, has a problem that it takes a long time to align positions in composing the images.